Wherever You Will Go
by Ryhan
Summary: What if Aizen and the others' departure from Seireitei did not go exactly as planned? This story takes place between episode 60 and up to the current story. Bount Arc is skipped completely. GINxRAN, UlquiorraXRan
1. Uninvited Guest

== DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. It and all related characters are owned by Tite Kubo.

Wherever You Will Go

"It's over, Aizen." Yoruichi Shihouin's voice was cold as she and Soi Fon, captain of the Second Division, held Aizen in place. Aizen only laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry to do this," he said, smiling, "but the time has come." Realization flashed across Yoruichi's face as she turned to Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon! Get away from him!" Immediately, both Yoruichi and Soi Fon leapt away from the traitor, just as a golden barrier dropped down, engulfing him. Suddenly, the sky above the Sokyoku Hill ripped apart, showing several Gillian hollow. One after another, the same barrier dropped down on Tousen and Gin. Shuhei leapt away, gritting his teeth, and staring in amazement at the Hollow above them.

"You're just going to run away, that's it?" Tetsuzaimon said, raising his zanpakuto, but the Head Captain stopped him.

"That light is a weapon with the name of Negacion. It's a technique the Menos use when they are rescuing their fellow hollows. Once enveloped by that light, it is impossible for those within, and those without, to interact. It's an isolated world inside the beams, all those who have fought the Menos know it well. From the moment that light fell on Sosuke Aizen, it became impossible for us to reach him."

Captain Komamura punched the ground, nearly splitting it as he yelled for Kaname. All eyes were on Aizen as Captain Ukitake stepped forward.

"Have you become that corrupt?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. "Have you?"

Aizen merely looked down at him. "You're blinded by your self-righteousness. From the beginning, no one has ever stood at the top. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods. But soon, that unobtainable vacancy at the top will be filled."

His voice rang out, pulling everyone's attention towards him. As he said farewell, the rip in the sky began to close. It was not until they had completely gone, that Shuhei looked around, and said, "Where's Matsumoto!?"

Two orders came directly from Central 46 that day: To administer first aid to all who had been injured, including the ryoka, and to search for Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto. The entire Fourth Squad was there, treating various shinigami, several other squads were currently out of commission, and so it had fallen to the Second, Eighth, and Thirteenth Squads, and all available captains and vice-captains, to search for Matsumoto. So far, their search had been futile.

"Dammit!" Shuhei shouted, punching a nearby wall. "Where could she have gone!?" Behind him stood Tetsuzaimon.

"You don't think she left with Aizen and the others? Her and Ichimaru were always close."

"Rangiku would not have left willingly!" Shuhei said, rounding on his friend. "If she did end up in Hueco Mundo with the traitors, it was not by choice!"

"We had no idea of what was going on, we must consider the possibility that she went with them willingly!" Shuhei could not dispute the logic, and turned away from him. One step with shunpo took him halfway down the alley.

"Well now, this certainly is unexpected," Aizen said calmly. "I'm sorry you were brought here, Matsumoto-san, I had no intention of doing so." The former captain shot a glance at Ichimaru, who stood slightly behind Matsumoto. He merely smiled and shrugged. "At least, I didn't."

"Now, Cap'n Aizen, whatever do you mean by that?" Gin looked around the large throne room where Aizen had led them, and whistled. "This sho' is a huge place! Don't you think, Tousen-san?" Tousen turned his head away.

"Aizen," Matsumoto said clearly and strongly, "I demand that you release me!"

Aizen only laughed. "Now see, I'm afraid I can't really do that at the moment, Matsumoto-san. You see, as unfortunate as it is that you are here, the fact exists. And I am not willing to jeopardize my plans to allow you to go back."

Tousen took a hold of Matsumoto roughly, bringing his zanpakuto to her throat. "Rather than keep her here," he began, but was stopped. A wakizashi, in turn, was placed at the former Ninth Captain's throat, just as his katana was at Matsumoto's.

"I wouldn' be about ta kill her, if I was you, Tousen-san," Ichimaru said through his smile, before he opened his eyes slightly, "'Cause my hand just might slip at the sight o' blood, and we wouldn' want that, now would we?"

Matsumoto stood frozen on the spot, caught between two shinigami who may very well be, she believed, above a normal captain's strength. Aizen cleared his throat. "Please stop. If either of you were to kill the other, I would have to avenge a fallen comrade, which would leave me with no subordinates." Gin was no longer smiling as he glared at Tousen, who slowly removed the blade from Rangiku's neck, as well as Haineko from her sash. In turn, Gin did the same, and sheathed Shinsou. Aizen smiled. "That's better. Although it still leaves us with an unwelcome guest."

Rangiku's grey eyes glared up at Aizen defiantly, ignoring the other former captains. "No need to be so tense, Rangiku. You are our guest, we must make you comfortable, as unexpected as it is."

Rangiku crossed her arms across her chest. "Aizen, do you really think you can avoid capture? Eventually the Seireitei will come for you, and you will lose."

"Really?" Aizen held up the Hogyoku. "I think not. I have many plans, none of which involve my defeat. Gin," he said suddenly, changing his attention. Gin's gaze was torn from Rangiku to Aizen. "Please show our..visitor.. to her cell until we decide what will be done with her."

Gin nodded, smiling his ever-present smile. "Sho' thing, Capn' Aizen." Gin closed the few feet between himself and Rangiku, and took her arm, being surprisingly gentle. Rangiku did not put up a fight. She knew that if she did, she would be killed, and all that mattered now was surviving.

When Gin and Rangiku were out of earshot of the other two, Gin let her go, but continued to walk. Silently, Matsumoto followed him, head bowed. "I'm glad you held on," Gin said quietly. Rangiku looked up, a pained expression on her face. Why had he done this? So many questions ran through her mind. But she could not find the words to speak.

AN:  
So, I was writing chapter 23 or 24 in my Vengeance story, and put some GinXRan fluff in it. Since I already have slight GinXRan fangirl symptoms, this spawned from the inner workings of my mind. Enjoy!


	2. Prisoner

Rangiku truly had no idea how long she had been in Hueco Mundo. Surely it had not been but a couple of days. She sighed and looked out the window into the eternally night sky. She had little contact with either Gin, Tousen, or Aizen, but felt reiatsu after reiatsu appear. And it was none to pleasing of a prospect. Escape had only crossed her mind once, when she tried to go through the window, but when Tousen appeared to stop her, and nearly took an arm or two in the process, she decided it would be best to wait it out.

The Lieutenant sighed. _If it had not been for Gin, he would have_, she thought. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She did not answer, but knew it was Gin. Aizen deemed it beneath him to pay a visit himself, and Tousen would not even knock.

The knock sounded again, but before Rangiku could answer, the door opened. Rangiku spun around, forgetting for a moment that Haineko was no longer in her possession. What entered the room was not Gin, nor was it like anything Rangiku had ever seen before. The creature before her was clad in white, like Gin and the others had recently begun wearing, and carried what appeared to be a zanpakuto. However, Rangiku's eyes were drawn to what was once, undoubtedly, a hollow's mask.

"Who are you?" the shinigami asked coldly. The creature said nothing, but walked near her. As he grew closer, she noticed the hole in the base of his throat. "A hollow of some kind…?"

The pale monster looked at her with green eyes. "I am.. Ulquiorra Sciffer.." he said, as if unaccustomed to human speech. "I sensed.. something strange.. like Aizen-sama, but not Aizen-sama..or the others."

Rangiku watched as he drew closer, and he reached out a hand, grabbing a hold of her hair. Rangiku narrowed her eyes and slapped his pale hand away with her own. "Don't touch me," she said.

This did not seem to phase the hollow, for he immediately slapped her across the face, but with much more raw force. The result sent Rangiku flying towards the wall, which cracked, and she went sliding the ground. She struggled to look up, blood trickling from her mouth. As Ulquiorra looked at his hand, then at her, Rangiku used the wall as a brace to stand.

"What do you want?" she demanded, as the hollow began closing in. He raised his arm to strike again, but found that he could not. Both hollow and shinigami's eyes widened.

"My my, I came just in time, didn' I, Rangiku?" Gin said, smiling.

"Commander Gin," Ulquiorra said simply.

"I wouldn' do that, if I was you, Ulquiorra. Ya migh' just have me to deal with."

In response, Ulquiorra lowered his hand after it was released. Without a word, he turned around and began to walk out of the door, but he stopped. Glancing behind him, he said, "No. You are not like Aizen-sama or Commanders Tousen and Gin. Not like them at all." With that, he disappeared down the hall way, and Gin shut the door behind him.

"I do apologize, Rangiku," Gin said. "But we do have to keep this door shut at all times, and locked unless one o' us is in here with ya."

Rangiku did not pay him any attention, but kept her eyes on the door that Ulquiorra walked out of. She was more frightened of him than she had been of anything else here. "Rangiku? Yer bleedin'," Gin said, crouching down in front of her.

The Lieutenant snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head away. "Go away," she said.

"But I brought yer lunch. You must be getting' hungry by now, you've refused ta eat."

"I said go away! I'd rather starve to death in a matter of days than be held captive by you for a matter of weeks!"

Gin frowned, but pulled a piece of cloth out of a pocket. Without a word, he pressed it to her mouth, but she pushed him away. "I don't need help from a traitor like you."

Sighing inwardly, Gin stood up, his new white robes flowing about him. Turning his back, he left the room, and the closing door was followed by the familiar click of the lock. Once she was sure he was gone, Rangiku sank fully to the ground once more.

"Gin…" she mumbled as she looked up and out of the window.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku. Forgive me," came the quiet voice of the ex-captain from outside her room.

That evening, Gin came back. Rangiku was asleep on the tiny cot provided in the room, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Slowly, Gin approached, staring down at her.

Staring down at the one thing that he might have left behind, the one person who truly cared, the flower who could melt his heart. He went to move a strand of hair that had fallen in her face, and she stirred at his touch.

"Gin.." she whispered.

"Shh.. I'm here, Rangiku."

"Gin.." she turned over on her side, her back towards him, "go away."

Ichimaru nearly fell over, but regained composure. He smiled. "You were foolin' me!"

"I was trying to sleep." Rangiku sighed, and sat up, leaning against the wall. "I thought, perhaps foolishly, that if I were to go to sleep, and wake up, this would be a nightmare."

"It is a nightmare, Rangiku, but it's one ya can' escape. At least, not so easily as all that."

Gin sat down next to her. "Come, Cap'n Aizen wishes to show you something."

"I have no interest in anything you or Aizen wish for," Rangiku retorted.

"Aww, don' be like that," Gin said, feigning hurt. "It migh' just be fun fer ya. Somethin' to take back to Soul Society, if yer ever lucky enough to escape."

Rangiku did not reply. Gin frowned again. "Unfortunately, I was given orders ta bring ya. Not as if either of us have much o' choice in the matter." Gin stood up and began walking out the door. Though Rangiku did not wish to follow, something inside told her she should see what he wanted her to see.

AN:  
Yay for GinXRan!!! Uh oh.. what's Aizen got in store for our stranded Rangiku!? Stay tuned and find out!


	3. Evolution

"Ah, glad you could make it, Matsumoto-san," Aizen said, his cocky smile on his lips. "I would like you to witness something amazing."

Rangiku looked around. They were inside a dark room, darker than most, and she and the others were not the only ones there. In addition to Aizen, herself, Gin, and Tousen, she saw Ulquiorra, as well as several others like him. She gritted her teeth, but remained silent. Aizen smiled knowingly.

"I sense your discomfort, Matsumoto-san. I do not blame you. These are Arrancar. They are.." he searched for the right description, "hollow who have gained the powers," he smiled, "of the shinigami."

Rangiku's eyes widened as she looked around. Indeed, all of said hollow carried, and there was no mistaking it, zanpakuto. "And why am I here?"

"Silence!" Tousen shouted, stepping forward, but Aizen held up his hand.

"She is in her right to question. You are here, Rangiku, to witness the birth of a new brother or sister! This is the power of the Hogyoku!"

As if cued, the hollow in question, when exposed to the small crystal orb, began to exhibit strange symptoms. Suddenly, without any warning, the bone-like shell cracked and splintered, finally bursting in all directions, revealing a young woman, with long teal hair and a skull-like mask fragment on her head. In her hand she grasped the hilt of a zanpakuto. Gin and Aizen were smiling, but Tousen looked the same as ever, without expression.

"What just happened?" Rangiku asked.

"You have just witnessed the evolution of Hollow," he said, not looking at her, but at the newest member. "Tell me, sister, and tell your brothers, what is your name?"

The female hollow looked around, her grey eyes wide and frightened. "Do not be afraid, you are our sister."

The hollow looked at Aizen, then at Matsumoto, and smiled. "N-Neliel Tu…Odershvank!" she said, seeming pleased that she had found the words to speak. Her voice was so unlike what Rangiku was expecting. It was so innocent, and so child-like. She could not help but smile at the infantile hollow.

"Welcome.. Neliel."

After that, Gin led Rangiku away. "What will you do with her?" Rangiku finally asked.

"Hn?" Gin turned his head, smiling. "The girl? That one's special alrigh', she's one o' the strongest we've seen. She'll be higher up than mos' now."

Rangiku lowered her head as she followed him back to her room. "Here ya go, Rangiku! Home sweet home!"

"There's never been anything sweet about this, nor has it ever been home," Rangiku said as she entered the room before him. "You may have resigned yourself to working with the hollows, but I am the Lieutenant of Squad Ten, of the Seireitei! Seireitei is my home."

Gin only smiled more. "You'll get used to it here, Rangiku."

"What was the point?" she asked quietly. "Of showing me this hollow evolution, or whatever you call it?"

"Why, to show Aizen puts faith in you, o' course," Gin said. Then he shrugged, "At least thas what he says."

"He wanted to flaunt his power." _He knows I cannot escape, I had little hope or chance when it was just Gin and the other two. Now he has several high-level hollows under his command._ Rangiku sighed. Escape was futile.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro turned around, and saw several shinigami running towards him, Kira in the lead.

"What is it? Is there news of Rangiku?"

"No sir, it has been several days already, and she has not been found." Kira bowed his head. "I am sorry, Captain. We will continue our search!"

Hitsugaya nodded. "When are Kurosaki and the others leaving?"

Kira seemed puzzled by this question. "I believe the Senkaimon is being opened for their passage today, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Good. I have some business to take care of first, but please make sure they do not leave before I arrive."

"I will pass the word to Ukitake-taicho, sir," Kira said, and Hitsugaya turned, disappearing.

"This is the official Senkaimon, for your departure from the Soul Society." Ukitake indicated the large gate, as the humans gazed up at it with wide eyes. Then he turned to the orange-haired shinigami. "Ichigo."

"Yea?"

"This is for you," Ukitake handed Ichigo a pentagonal amulet, who took it with curiosity.

"What's this thing?" He asked as he looked it over several times. As Ukitake explained the combat pass, Orihime spoke with Rukia. After a few moments, Ukitake addressed the group.

"Alright, it is time!" he said, and the Senkaimon began to glow.

"Wait! Please, Ukitake-taicho, hold on!" Everyone turned to see Kira appear. He nodded to Ichigo and the others, and then bowed before Ukitake. "I have an urgent request from Captain Hitsugaya! He requests that the substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki not depart until he has arrived!"

"What for?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll know soon enough. With Toshiro it is never nothing." Ukitake smiled._ It probably has something to do with Rangiku's disappearance, but what does he need with Ichigo_? Then, Hitsugaya appeared.

"I am sorry for keeping you. Thank you for waiting."

"No problem, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"As I'm sure you've heard, one of our officers, my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, has gone missing. We are unsure at this time if she has been captured or not, but the fact remains." Hitsugaya's ice cold eyes seemed to bore into Ichigo. "I ask this both on behalf of Seireitei, and as Rangiku's Captain. Please, help us locate her. If traces of her appear in your world, report it to us immediately."

"Sure.. but," Ichigo scratched his head as he continued, "how will I do that?"

In response, Hitsugaya tossed him a cell phone, and Ichigo caught it. "I received permission to distribute this to you. It is what we use to keep in touch with shinigami on patrol in the world of the living. However, it must be used wisely. Only in emergences."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. Thank you." With a farewell, Ichigo and the others left through the Senkaimon to the world of the living. As the gate closed, Ukitake turned to Toshiro.

"How did you get permission so fast?"

"I appealed directly to the Head Captain. Since we cannot know the true cause behind Rangiku's disappearance, it would be beneficial."

~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Okay, so, I love Nel. I had to add her in, and she can become a great plot device for later on! *evil laughter* Enjoy!


	4. An Unlikely Friendship

Rangiku had not been 'invited' outside of her room again since the one time. She had also not had any visitors except for Gin and Tousen, who were less than friendly. At least, Tousen was. Gin was always smiling, but Rangiku could feel something hidden beneath that smile.

Rangiku lay on her cot, wondering about the strangest things, one of which being how small the room was. Then, a welcome knock at the door jerked her back to reality. Rangiku sat up, keeping her back to the door. The soft knock came again, more timidly. It stopped for a few minutes, then once again.

"Just come in already, if you're going to!" Rangiku shouted angrily. This resulted in a gasp on the other side, then silence. Raising an eyebrow, Rangiku stood up and walked to the door. Out of habit, she turned the knob, to find that it was, of course, still locked. However, this movement seemed to give whoever was on the other side some courage, and the doorknob turned.

Slowly the door opened, and Rangiku was shocked to see that it was neither Gin nor Tousen; not even Ulquiorra, who had gotten into a habit of coming to see her to ease his own boredom.

Instead, a tall, teal-haired young woman stood at the door, remnants of a skull-like mask on the top of her head. "You!" Rangiku said, stepping backwards. Nel nodded, smiling.

"Nel came because she was curious. Nel sensed something and wanted to see." Rangiku backed up, still on guard from her last close-up encounter with these new hollows. Nel's smile turned into a timid frown as she started to close the door. "You do not want Nel here?" Her large grey eyes began to get watery.

This statement took Rangiku by surprise, but despite this, she narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

Suddenly two more voices rose behind Nel. "What do you want, dontchaknow? What do you want? What kinda greetin' is that, dontchaknow?"

Nel looked behind her, surprised. "Dondochakka? Pesche?"

"Nel-sama!" the taller, blond arrancar said. He shoved his way past Nel and into the room, facing Rangiku. "Apologize to Nel-sama!" he demanded, pointing to the crouching arrancar. Suddenly Nel burst into tears.

"Waaaaaa! She doesn't like Nel! Nel wants to be friends!" Dondochakka and Pesche jumped and turned their attention onto Nel.

"Nel-sama!" Dondochakka and Pesche said together, running to hug her. "It's okay, dontchaknow? She's a shinigami, a bad guy! You don't wanna be friends with her, dontchaknow!"

Rangiku could not help but be taken aback at the sight, and though she tried to keep herself from it, the Lieutenant started to laugh. She nearly laughed herself to tears before the two called Dondochakka and Pesche jumped up, frantic.

"What's so funny!? Nel-sama is sad and you're laughing!" Pesche said, pointing accusingly, but it only made Rangiku laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Rangiku said, waving her hand at him. "But.. but it's just so funny!" She wrapped her arms around her waist and doubled over. Nel looked up, no longer crying. As she looked into the face of the shinigami, her own lit up, and she smiled.

When Rangiku finished, she opened her eyes and looked at Nel. Although she seemed like a fully grown woman, she was obviously not the kind of person Rangiku expected her to be. She was unusually child-like, but sweet. Going against her better judgement, Rangiku knelt to the ground to be eye-level with Nel. She placed a hand on Nel's head, partly covering her mask.

"I'm Rangiku. You're Nel, right?" she asked softly. Nel's smile grew, and she nodded. Without missing a beat, the two arrancar with her jumped inside, each striking a pose.

"I'm Dondochakka!" the shorter one said, "Dontchaknow!"

"I'm Pesche!" the other said.

Rangiku looked at them, an eyebrow raised. They certainly were different than Ulquiorra were, much to her relief. She smiled. "Pleased to meet you, then!" she said at last.

AN:

Thanks everyone for the kind words and favorites! I never thought this story would be a hit! I hope I will continue to please fans of the story!

Note on this chapter:

I couldn't help but see Rangiku and Nel becoming friends if something caused them to meet. Rangiku would just seem to naturally be drawn to Nel's innocence, like Ichigo was, and Nel would look up to a strong personality like Rangiku. It just... was..!


	5. Curiosity

Hours had passed before Rangiku noticed something odd about Nel and the others. Not only were they truly having fun, so was she. It troubled her more than words could describe. Here she was, a prisoner in Hueco Mundo, watching Aizen create these advanced hollows and being powerless to stop him. Yet, Nel was harmless. Wasn't she?

Suddenly Nel stopped, her eyes wide and her face serious. A huge amount of reiatsu began to wash over them, and Rangiku was nearly brought to her knees, like Dondochakka and Pesche. Eventually, she sat down on the tiny cot. Only Nel remained standing the entire time as she turned to face the door, which had been standing open for a while.

"Well, now. What have we here?" Tousen said, his mouth curved in a perpetual frown. "Neliel, come, we have a task for you." Wordlessly, Nel glanced at Rangiku, who had just started to recover from the sudden surge. Without speaking, she left the room with quiet dignity, the two other arrancar scrambling after her.

Silently Tousen turned his sightless gaze to Rangiku. "I don't know what game you're playing, Matsumoto-san, but it would be in your best interest to stay safely in your room." With that, Tousen slammed the door behind him, leaving Rangiku in silence, wondering what all had just happened.

Was the laughter she shared with that hollow a game of some kind? Was it Nel's way of testing Rangiku's strength? Rangiku put her head in her hands. She did not know what was going on. But she did know now that whether Nel's intentions for being there were for better or for worse, or had nothing to do with her at all, Rangiku could not measure up to the teal-haired woman's massive strength.

"Neliel." Aizen said as she entered behind Tousen. Dondochakka and Pesche were no longer with her, and Neliel carried her zanpakuto with her. "Have you heard... of the Vasto Lordes?"

Neliel inclined her head. "Of course, Aizen-sama," she said in her light, soft voice.

Aizen smiled. "You will search for them for me. We must gather the Vasto Lordes. From now on," Aizen leaned forward and caught her gaze with his own, "that will be your mission." There were many hidden words within his voice, and Nel understood them. He did not want her near the shinigami. Not after what Tousen reported.

Neliel bent her right arm at the elbow across her waist while the other was straight down her side. The Espada then bent at the waist in a deep bow. "Yes, Aizen-sama." Aizen smiled again, and Neliel turned to leave.

Gin and Tousen watched her leave, and Tousen followed shortly after. Gin stayed behind and addressed Aizen.

"That was harsh, don'tcha think, Captain?" he asked, looking up.

"It was necessary. Neliel is easily swayed."

"Her loyalty to you is as strong as any other," Gin said. Aizen only continued to smile.

Rangiku was alone in her room again, as usual. She sighed and stood up, walking to the tiny barred window that she could only just see out of, into the eternal night of Hueco Mundo. Across the endless white sand, covering the terrifying Menos Forest beneath. She had never seen the Menos Forest, since she was not allowed outside of Las Noches, but she heard about it.

A knock came at her door. She was getting to where she could tell each person's knock, but this one eluded her. It was short and loud, almost demanding. Rangiku did not answer, and sure enough, the one who did the knocking opened the door and shut it after he entered.

"Woman," came the low, monotone voice. Rangiku narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder.

"Ulquiorra. What do you want?" Rangiku asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. It was a nervous habit of hers whenever it seemed like she was being studied or watched.

Silently, Ulquiorra stared at her, his emerald gaze piercing. Without saying a word, he advanced towards her, but only when he was within a meter of the shinigami did she start to back up. Unfortunately, she backed up right into the wall, and Ulquiorra kept advancing.

"How do you work?" he asked. "You seem to have bewitched Neliel Tu." Ulquiorra reached a pale hand towards her, but Rangiku hit it away with her own. Even with this, no emotion crossed Ulquiorra's mask of a face. Instead, he only came closer. They were about even in height it seemed, and he stared at her, the look of defiance in her eyes intriguing to him.

"But you cannot bewitch me," he said softly as he pinned her to the wall before she knew what was happening. Rangiku pushed against him, trying to shove him away from her, but he merely took a hold of her wrists with one hand.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Rangiku asked again in a low voice.

"To understand," was his quiet reply. His free hand reached up to touch her hair, red hair that was very strange to him. The clothes she wore were very strange to him too, as he reached to touch the sleeve of her kimono. "You do not wear the same thing that we do. You wear a black kimono, very different from our uniform."

"I am not one of you," she spat back at him.

Ulquiorra leaned in and whispered in her ear. "That much is certain." His breath was on her neck and her own breath caught in her throat. Rangiku kept struggling, but to no avail.

Suddenly the door flew open, but before Ulquiorra could see who was interrupting him, he was met with a forceful kick to the side of the head, which actually sent him across the small room. Released from his fearful grasp, Rangiku sank to the ground.

Note on this chapter:

Not sure what I was thinking with this one, except that if Ulquiorra was 'young' as in recently evolved, he would naturally have a curiosity about anyone different than himself.

AN:

I just want to thank you again for your reviews! Keep them coming, please! I like to know how I am doing!


	6. Truth

Ulquiorra looked up, wiping his mouth were a small trickle of blood started to flow. His emotionless gaze met the raging one of Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Her eyes were narrowed and her teeth clenched together as he stood up.

Behind her, Rangiku looked up, her eyes wide and finding herself unable to speak as the teal-haired arrancar stood before her.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and stood up. "Neliel," he said when he opened his eyes again. "What are you doing here?"

Nel did not answer him, instead, she raised her fists as if to fight. Ulquiorra regarded her coolly, and turned to leave. "I have no desire to fight you." Was all he said as he left the room. Nel relaxed and turned to face Rangiku, staring at her with nearly the same gaze Ulquiorra had given his fellow arrancar, with cool indifference. For a moment, Rangiku was truly scared.

It was not just Neliel, but Ulquiorra, that she was powerless against. She began to truly understand her predicament, and that of the Soul Society's. If she could only get a message to her Captain somehow! For a Lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to be so easily handled by these hollow was disgraceful! Suddenly Nel smiled, but it was brief, for she turned her back to Rangiku again and walked out of the shinigami's cell.

"Nel..iel..." Rangiku said softly as the door shut and the lock clicked into place. Rangiku sighed.

"Knock, knock! Rangiku!" Gin walked into the room with no knock or any warning at all. Rangiku was sitting on her cot, as usual, and also like usual, did not turn to look at him. For a split second, Gin was not smiling, but he quickly called up the facade as he walked over to her. Lightly he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rangiku," he said, "don't ya ever sleep anymore? I seem to recall you did almost nothin' but before!" he added jokingly. Rangiku merely shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Now don't be like that," Gin said as if hurt.

"What do you want with me? How long will I stay here?"

Gin sighed. "I don't know, Rangiku-chan. Aizen probably won't just let ya go like that."

Rangiku was silent for a long time, before she spoke. "And what about you?" she asked quietly. Gin frowned, and said nothing at first. Then he shrugged, his smile returning.

"I rather enjoy your company, Rangiku," he said cheerily. Then he left, for just a moment, and returned with a tray of food. "The arrancar eat differently than we do, but we still eat. And you should too, if you want to keep your strength up!" He placed the tray on the floor beside the cot, and in a swirl of white robes, left the room.

Once outside, he leaned against the door. "I really would like ya ta stay.. but I know ya don't want it.." Then he walked down the hall.

Rangiku sighed and lay down on the cot. She was still not hungry. Not much, anyways. Usually she picked at her food. It was not sorrow or fear of being held captive.. not that, never. Rangiku was a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13, and was prepared to give her life on the line of duty.

It was being held captive by the one person she loved more than anything that was the cause for her not to be hungry. To have seen the betrayal of that loved one first hand, and be captured along with it. That was what she regretted, more than anything.

"Hitsugaya... taicho..." she said quietly. "I'm sorry I cannot report."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain Hitsugaya, sir!" came the call of a random officer. Hitsugaya stopped and turned around.

"What is it? Have you located Rangiku yet?" It was obvious in Hitsugaya's voice that he was worried.

"Unfortunately, sir, we haven't! There have been no traces of her anywhere in Soul Society or in the World of the Living!"

"She may be in an undetectable gigai in the Real World," Hitsugaya said, thinking. "Although I don't know why.. she did not appear to leave willingly, but there was also no sign of a struggle when she did leave."

"We will keep looking, sir!" the officer said, and Hitsugaya nodded.

"Contact Kurosaki-san in the Real World. Ask if he, Rukia, or Renji have noticed anything strange." With that, Hitsugaya nodded, sending the messenger on his way.

Hitsugaya made his way into his office, where he was surprised to find Kira standing there, waiting. "Kira?" he asked, his voice low. "What is it?" The look on Kira's face was one of regret and sorrow, and Hitsugaya could tell what he was thinking. Toshiro sighed and continued into his office. "Don't say it, Izuru. It was not your fault."

Kira lowered his head for a moment as Hitsugaya turned his back to reach the chair behind his desk. "What would you like me to do, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

As Hitsugaya sat down, though it was not noticeable sometimes whether he was sitting or standing, he closed his eyes and began to busy himself with work. "All I need you to do, Kira, is to apologize to Hinamori, and do your part to look for Rangiku. If Rangiku were in a position to, she would contact me, of that, I have no doubt. Which means, no matter where she is, she is unable to move freely." Toshiro sighed again. "Which makes finding her our top priority."

Kira met his gaze for just a moment, before dipping in a low bow. "I will do so, Captain. I will put all my strength into finding her."

Note on this chapter:

Yay! The first signs of truth from these two annoyingly distant characters! ^^

AN:

Sheesh! No one told me that chapter 2 was a duplicate!! I replaced the content in chapter 2 with what should have been there for that chapter!!!


	7. High Alert

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia leaned over a sleeping Ichigo, her eyes boring into him. Renji stood next to the bed, poking Ichigo in the arm.

"Does he always sleep this hard?" Renji asked as Rukia climbed on top of Ichigo and began pulling at the corners of his mouth, a look of determination on her face.

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes shot open, and he was greeted with two faces staring at him. "What the HELL!?" he screamed, sitting up and shoving Rukia to the ground. He pointed at them both. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Coming into my room like that?"

Renji scratched his cheek. "Well.. Rukia and I got a phone call from Soul Society, and we wanted to know if you had recieved it as well. If not, we needed to tell you about it."

Ichigo's rage passed as he jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone that Hitsugaya had given him. He flipped it open, and saw that there had been four missed calls. "Eh... well..." he flipped it closed and shoved it in his pocket. "No calls here!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Rukia crossed her arms. "Figured you wouldn't answer it.." Her timing was perfect as Ichigo's phone went off once again. He scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?"

"About time you picked up," came Hitsugaya's voice on the other end. "If you're going to have that phone you should at the very least use it!"

"Eh.. s-sorry about that, Toshiro. What's up?"

On the other end, Toshiro gripped the phone so tight it nearly broke. "I've told you... it's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Yea.. sorry."

"Unbelievable... Whatever. I was calling to tell you three that we've been picking up some abnormal readings lately, but we can't tell what they are. We need you to be on high alert."

"Sure thing! Of course, don't worry about it. I'll keep an eye out and report to you."

"Fine. Just don't forget.. Hitsugaya out." With that, he hung up. Soon after, his forehead met the desktop. "He's never going to get it.."

Back in Karakura, Ichigo hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket again. Soon after, Rukia slammed her fist into the top of his head. "You really need to learn how to talk to a Captain, Ichigo!" she said.

Gin had heard about Ulquiorra's assault. Not from Ulquiorra of course, but actually from an overhead conversation. The former captain was on his way to Rangiku's cell when he heard Nel's voice from the hallway as well. He smiled, knowingly, but just as he moved to come into view and halt their talk, he heard Nel say something unusual.

"Rangiku....?" she asked quietly. Nel was kneeling on the ground outside of Rangiku's door. On the inside, Rangiku sat against the other side.

"Yes?" the shinigami answered back.

"Did Ulquiorra hurt you? Nel wasn't sure if she got there in time.."

On the other side, Rangiku smiled, raising her eyebrows. This arrancar certainly did confuse her. Why would she care if her brother did what he wanted?

"No, Nel, he didn't. Surprised me is all. Thank you very much for rescuing me." What was she saying? Was she actually reassuring and thanking an arrancar? Rangiku laughed a bit. "I must have either gotten too soft... or finally resigned myself to this place.." Neither of which were promising prospects for the Lieutenant.

"That's good.."

Ichimaru was frowning more so than he ever really had. How dare Ulquiorra overstep his boundaries like that? And how was it that Nel found out about this, while he, Tousen, and Aizen, knew nothing? Well, if they did know something, they certainly had not said anything. Enraged, though not easily showing it, Ichimaru turned on his heel and left the two alone. His footsteps were enough to jar Nel, however, for she quickly stood up.

It was, surprisingly, not Ichimaru, nor any of the other former captains, who showed up. Nel smiled. "Dondochakka! Pesche!"

The two arrancar struck a pose. "We have arrived!" Pesche declared.

"Dontchaknow?" Dondochakka finished.

"Nel-sama! Nel-sama! Aizen has a mission for you! We must hurry!"

Nel nodded grimly, and turned back to the door, when Rangiku asked. "Nel-chan? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Nel must go now, but Nel will be back soon!" Then she smiled and left with Dondochakka and Pesche, leaving Rangiku in silence again. The silence that was growing more lonely by the minute.

As Nel and the others walked down the hall, she passed Ulquiorra. When they saw each other, they both stopped, locked in a glare. Neither of them spoke, and it was Gin who broke the silence. Nel turned around, and Ulquiorra looked up.

"Well well. What have we here? And where exactly was your destination, Ulquiorra? Neliel Tu was to report to Aizen."

Ulquiorra and Nel stared for a long time at Ichimaru, their faces showing completely different emotions, if Ulquiorra's face could show emotion. When nothing was said, Gin walked up past Nel and to Ulquiorra. "Don't think that you can do what you please, just 'cause yer Cuarto Espada," Gin said with a smile.

Ulquiorra's emerald gaze regarded him coolly, and without saying another word, he turned and left, leaving Nel speechless as Gin folded his arms into the sleeves of his robe. Then Gin turned to her, and she started, unsure of what to do. Prepared to be reprimanded for going to see Rangiku, what happened was utterly confusing to the arrancar.

"Neliel," Gin said, drawing her attention to him. In a split second he was standing beside Nel, though facing the opposite way. "You have less of a chance of being punished... if you visit Rangiku.." he said in a quiet voice. Nel could not see his face, and he was glad, because while it was true her loyalty to Aizen was greater than her loyalty to him, he also could tell that she had a bond with Rangiku that was becoming deeper than the one that tied her to Aizen.

With that, Gin left Nel wondering what he meant. Although Gin had the freedom to go where he wanted, if he spent too much time with Rangiku, it could turn out badly.. for both him, and the woman he loved.


	8. Suspicion

When he sensed that both Nel and Ulquiorra had left, Gin came back to Rangiku's cell. He started to knock, but decided against it, and instead quietly opened the door and entered the room. Gin expected to be hit or slapped for walking in without warning, but was not.

Instead, he was rewarded. Rangiku lay on the cot, fast asleep. Her low kimono seemed even lower than it normally did. Quietly, Gin walked to where she lay and crouched down beside her. He rested his elbows on his knees, and rested his head on one hand. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

"So.. you do sleep.." Gin said, his voice barely above a whisper. He enjoyed watching her sleep. A piece of hair fell across her face, and he moved to replace it. At his touch, she stirred just slightly, and he drew back. However, she did not wake.

This only strengthened his resolve. Holding his breath, Gin leaned in, bringing his face inches from hers. He stared at her, his face a mix of emotions. Lightly, he pressed his lips to hers, and when she still did not wake, he moved to sit on the floor, next to her cot. His hand found its way to hers, which he held lightly.

To his surprise, Rangiku returned the kiss, although she still seemed to be sleeping. Gin pulled back, one eyebrow raised. How can someone sleep so hard...? he thought to himself. But then, Rangiku had always been a very heavy sleeper. He was not as surprised as he thought. Gin brushed his hand through her hair, but the rhythm seemed to pull her from her sleep.

Before she could wake, Gin kissed her softly one more time before rising and leaving. "I am sorry, Rangiku..." he said quietly. He did not hear her reply.

"Gin..." Rangiku said softly in her sleep.

Aizen's eyes narrowed as he passed Gin in the hallway. "Gin.. what exactly were you doing?"

Gin shrugged. "Why, nothin' Captain Aizen... but what might I be doin' that ya don't want me to be doin'?" he asked, rounding the question back at Aizen.

Aizen looked shocked for a moment, then smirked. "As long as Matsumoto-san is in that room, she cannot escape. She is completely bound... by me." Gin and Aizen stared at one another. After a moment, Aizen continued walking. "Just remember that next time, Gin."

After Aizen left, Gin bowed his head slightly, and put a hand to his forehead. "This ain't turnin' out well.." he said to himself, and he hurried off to find something that might help.

"Nel-sama? Nel-sama isn't here right now, dontchaknow?"

Pesche shook his head in agreement. "We don't know where Nel-sama is."

Gin frowned. "I see." With nothing more to be said, he walked off.

Later that night, or at least, she assumed it was night in Soul Society, Rangiku felt a strange disturbance in the air around Las Noches. They were getting ready for something big, she could tell. Not only that, but several more strong reiatsu appeared, suffocating at first, but gradually controlled. However, they did not measure up to either Ulquiorra or Neliel... which, for some reason, Rangiku was relieved to know.

The Lieutenant had gotten so accustomed to her residence that she did not even flinch, or even twitch, when the door opened slowly. Though she could tell by the way it opened that it was Neliel, or one of her fraccion.

Large hands suddenly appeared over Rangiku's eyes. "Guess who it is!" said a higher voice, not one would expect from the one whose hands covered her face. Rangiku smiled. She oftend did this to her captain.

"Dondochakka.. and Pesche." She said with confidence. In almost a comical scene, the two arrancar jumped backwards.

"How'd ya know, dontchaknow!?" Dondochakka wailed. Rangiku chuckled softly.

"No matter!" Pesche said, flipping his blond hair dramatically. "For we have a surprise for you!"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Eh? For mee?" she asked, smiling.

"For you, dontchaknow! But we can't give it to you." Both Arrancar looked solemn. "But don't worry! You'll get it soon! Aizen-sama has a plan!"

When he said Aizen, Rangiku's eyes narrowed. "I want nothing if it comes from that traitor." she said coldly, sending Dondochakka and Pesche into a confused state of mind.

"You might, you might! Just wait! To show his trust in you, he wants you to accompany Neliel on her next mission!"

"What?" Rangiku asked, dumbfounded. Then she laughed. "Aizen has faith in me? I find that hard to believe! I won't do anything he wants me to do, except sit and rot!"

This sent Dondochakka and Pesche even further into confusion. To them, Aizen was their ruler, their leader, and Rangiku was a friend. Rangiku and Aizen were both shinigami.. so why did Rangiku hate Aizen!? A noise at the door made them all freeze. They turned to see Ulquiorra standing there.

"Ulquiorra!" the two arrancar said. He walked into the room and eyed them coolly.

"Leave us," he commanded them. However, Dondochakka and Pesche did not move. "I said.. leave.." Ulquiorra repeated threateningly.

"Y-You are not our commander! Only Nel-sama can tell us to leave or not to leave!" Pesche said. Although powerful, the two were certainly no match for Ulquiorra, and when a small green orb began to appear at his fingertips, they reluctantly left, leaving Rangiku alone.

Although a part of them called them cowards, she could not blame them. After spending this much time with them, even she could tell the difference between normal Arrancar and whatever Ulquiorra and Nel were.. certainly more powerful than normal Arrancar.

But right now, she really wished they hadn't left her.


	9. Assault

Ulquiorra advanced towards Rangiku and raised a hand. Rangiku acted before she thought. Raising a hand towards him, she shouted. "Hadou Thirty-three! Sokatsui!" Instantly a massive amount of blue energy thundered its way towards Ulquiorra. Being curious, Ulquiorra did not move to block or dodge, merely let it hit him.

Rangiku gasped when the smoke cleared and Ulquiorra appeared, virtually unharmed. Though his uniform was smoldering, it left Rangiku disheartened. She was frozen as he closed the distance between them and cupped her chin with his cold hand.

"What is love," Ulquiorra asked softly, 'what is... heart?" Ulquiorra's free hand traveled to her hair again, just like last time. This time, however, he suddenly pulled her chin towards him and forced a kiss upon her lips. When she brought her hands up to push against him, he grabbed her wrists to keep her from struggling.

He broke the kiss and looked at her, looked at the rage in her eyes and the way her mouth curled into a snarl. Ulquiorra wondered how she was able to make such an expression. He could not; he did not know how. He saw others do it.. except for that fox-faced commander. "I want to understand," Ulquiorra said softly, leaning into her again, but Rangiku pulled back. Unfortunately she could not pull back far enough, and his cold lips met hers once again. She moved to land a kick in his side, but because of his iron skin, it did not phase him.

"I wish.. you would not struggle," he said. He had relaxed his guard, however, and she was able to pull her arms away from his grip and jump back.

"Don't ever touch me again," she said in defiance. She would never show weakness to this monster.

Slow and deliberate footsteps entered the room. Both Ulquiorra and Rangiku looked to see Gin walking in, followed by Dondochakka and Pesche. He was smiling. But then, he was always smiling. "Ulquiorra. I hope you have not forgotten what I said before? Because it holds true... always."

Ulquiorra turned around to face him completely, and with an air of indifference, bowed and left. Dondochakka and Pesche stared at the scene, and watched as Gin walked up to Rangiku. He was quite a bit taller than her, but she did not back down.

With as much hate as she could muster, she glared at the former captain, though inside it pained her much more to do this than anything. Seeing his face, it brought back memories. She would not back down, however.

Gin reached out and placed his hand on Rangiku's head. "You were spacin' out there, Rangiku." he said with a bit of laughter. Rangiku's eyes widened and she seemed to come back to reality. She stepped away from Gin.

"Tell him to keep his hands off of me. Find someone else to torment, I am not a toy."

Gin laughed. "I know yer not, Rangiku. That's why I stopped him." What he wanted to say he could not. That he did not want any other person touching her. There were so many things he wanted to say to her but he could not. Not now. "Be careful, Rangiku," he said at last, in a solemn voice she had not heard before except when he told her he was sorry several weeks earlier.

Weeks... had it really been that long? Rangiku lowered her head and looked at the ground as Gin left. As soon as he was gone, Dondochakka and Pesche began crying. In swift unison they rushed to her, nearly crushing her with hugs.

"We were so worried dontchaknooooow!?" Dondochakka cried.

"We're so sorryyyyy!" Pesche added.

It was not until later that night that, when Rangiku was alone, she noticed something not quite right. Not in the sense that she was being watched, or that something had gone wrong. In fact, compared to how things were, something had gone right. Right for her. The Lieutenant had tried numerous ways to escape, but the door was locked from the outside, and also bound with several kido spells.

The kido spells had disappeared. Rangiku saw her chance. She did not think about what would happen should she get caught, only what would happen to her if she never tried. Standing in front of the door, she raised her hand and placed her palm on it.

"Hadou 1! Sho!" she shouted, and let loose enough force to break the door down- literally. It did not fully break, merely snapped the lock and a couple of hinges, luckily for Rangiku, because the result made little noise.

She smiled. She compressed her reiatsu as low as she could so she might be undetectable, and shunpo immediately started to carry her down the hall.

Ulquiorra sat in his own quarters. He had nothing to do unless he was running errands for Aizen, and, at the moment, there were none to be run. He did, however, sense a strange disturbance somewhere in the distance. Curiosity rising, he stood up and left his room.

Neliel, Dondochakka, and Pesche were busy having a tea party at Nel's request. In the midst of their laughter, they too felt a slight surge of reiatsu.

"What was that, dontchaknow?" Dondochakka asked. Nel looked in the direction it came from, her eyes wide.

"Rani!" she said softly, using the nickname she came up with for Rangiku. She stood up and ran out the door, her strides as graceful as a deer's as she rounded corners, searching for the disturbance.


	10. My Heart

Shortly after Rangiku made her escape, she realized her mistake. The Lieutenant had not quite realized the toll she put on her body. Ever since she was brought to Las Noches, along with the revelation of Gin as an enemy, her lack of appetite seemed to have affected her spiritual pressure, as she had eaten very little in the recent weeks.

Just as she found herself hopelessly lost in the labyrinth of Las Noches, she collapsed from hunger. If Aizen found her, or Tousen, most likely she would be killed. If Ulquiorra found her.. well, she hoped that Ulquiorra would not be the one to find her. She closed her eyes as darkness and silence wrapped around her.

_"Eat. If you can faint from hunger, then that obviously means that you have it, right? The power."_

_"So you have it too..?_

_"Yes. Just like you. My name is Gin. I'm pleased to meet you!"_

As Rangiku lay there, not quite realizing what was happening, she was found. White robes flowed elegantly with his strides as he walked up to the near-unconscious woman. In a graceful movement, Gin reached down for her, his face solemn. He picked her up, carrying her bride-style as her gaze seemed to look not at him, but through him.

"...Gin..." she said softly, "What a strange name..."

Gin looked down at her and chuckled. "You think so?" he asked her, but she did not answer. Slowly, Gin carried her back down the maze of hallways to her room. From around the corner, green eyes peered through the darkness as Ulquiorra watched them leave. His pale hand rested on the wall, but soon he turned and disappeared.

Nel, too, was watching, though from a different location. She smiled softly as Gin took Rangiku. "Nel is happy. Rani is safe now," she said softly before she, too, disappeared.

When Gin entered Rangiku's room, he laid her down carefully on the small cot. "I told ya... ya should eat.." he said quietly as he brushed her hair from her face. She was sleeping heavily now, and Gin smiled. "Just like you.. to sleep in such a time."

From out of his robes he pulled a few snacks, mostly rice balls or sweet rolls wrapped up in cloth. He set them down, and left the room. "Please take care of yourself, Rangiku," he said to himself.

"Rani!" Nel exclaimed as she flung her arms around Rangiku, who was halfway through eating one of the rice balls she found after she woke.

"N-Nel? What are you doing here?"

Nel drew back. "Nel just wanted to see you! Nel was bored, so I came by!"

"I thought you were supposed to be gone with Nnoitra?"

The teal-haired Espada crossed her arms, pouting. "Nnoitra.. he ruins every mission! I always end up having to save him."

Rangiku laughed. "He must really hate you for that!" Rangiku did not even notice she acted differently now. She had, without knowing it, resigned herself to these creatures. Nel was her friend, as were Dondochakka, and Pesche. It saddened her, but she thought, that as long as Nel and the others were here, she could survive. Eventually she would get back to Soul Society, hopefully, before it was too late.

Nel waved her hand. "Yea, but I'm much stronger than him. He's always trying to fight me, but I always win." Then she became serious. "He will never win."

Rangiku smiled. "Just be careful around him. I don't know much about him, but I shudder when I see him. He's planning something, I just know it."

The two looked at each other, and then just started laughing, before Nel finally stood up. "I need to go. Commander Gin wanted to talk with me about a mission. Usually I recieve orders from Lord Aizen, or Commander Tousen, but I still should go."

No matter how much else she could grow accustomed to, Rangiku could never bear to hear Aizen and the other's names said with such respect. It was something she could never understand, no matter how many times Nel explained it to her. Instead, she nodded and smiled.

"I will see you later then?" she asked. To this Nel nodded, and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, Neliel Tu!" Gin said, his fox-like face reflecting his scheming mind. When Nel saw him, she stopped, and immediately knew what he might be planning.

"Commander Gin..." she said hesitantly. "Is Lord Aizen.... aware of your plan?"

Gin tilted his head, feigning confusion. "Now, why would Cap'n Aizen need to be informed? Surely you will obey my orders just like Tousen's, Neliel?" His grin was unnerving, even to Nel. In a second, Gin was beside her, peering into her eyes. He reached up and put a hand on her head. "Do this for me, Nel? It can't be that hard for you to go to the World of the Living, can it?"

Nel swallowed hard. "N-no, sir. But.. won't they sense me leaving?"

The former captain shrugged indifferently. "Probably. But I will cover you. After all, they will only be scanning for Arrancar movement, most likely. To be safe, I can arrange to come with you, but I can't guarantee anything."

Nel raised an eyebrow at his almost guarantee, but the nature of the mission was more important to her than anything. She bowed. "Yes, sir."

As Gin returned to his quarters, Ulquiorra was standing there, waiting. "Commander Gin." he said. "What are you planning with Neliel Tu?"

Gin frowned. "I don't reckon I owe you any explanation, Ulquiorra."

"I can inform Aizen-sama of you."

"Go ahead. I can assure you... he won't be pleased that you're spyin' on one o' his comrades."

As usual, Gin could not tell if this got to the Espada or not, as emotion seemed foreign to him. However, he sensed that he did indeed strike a nerve, and left it at that. Before he could leave, though, Ulquiorra turned to him.

"What is she to you?" he asked. "The woman."

Gin stopped, his back to Ulquiorra. "She is..." Memories flooded his mind of them as children, then in the Gotei 13 together... He remembered the night he fought Hitsugaya, and her pleading with him to withdraw his sword. "She is... my heart." Gin said softly before closing the door on the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened just slightly. Slowly he put a hand to the hole in his chest. "Your... heart..."


	11. Rescue

It was evening, or at least, Rangiku believed it to be evening time, when Nel suddenly appeared at the door, opening it and coming in.

"Rani!" she whispered, touching Rangiku's shoulder. "Wake up!"

Rangiku opened her eyes slowly, and when she saw Nel looking over her, worried, she sat up. "Nel! What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yes.. and no.. I can't exactly explain, just come with me." Rangiku's eyes widened as Nel took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Keep very quiet, and make sure your spiritual pressure is as low as you can keep it. Now, hurry!"

Rangiku did not know what was going on, nor did she question it. After all, for whatever the reason, she could not struggle against Nel. Nel would not intentionally hurt her, but if Nel was doing this on orders, Rangiku did not stand a chance against her. As she was literally pulled from the room, the pink scarf she wore came off of her shoulders. She looked behind her, but Nel gave her no chance to retrieve it. Instead, Rangiku sighed, and turned back to Nel.

"Where are Dondochakka... and Pesche?"

"They're asleep," Nel said. She pulled Rangiku along with amazing speed, yet retained a sort of gracefulness that Rangiku could not help but notice. Rangiku looked down, noticing something strange about Neliel. Instead of one sword, she now carried two. And the hilt of the second looked strangely familiar.

"Hey, Nel... that's.." but her sentence was cut off with a jerk from Nel, who rounded a corner so fast Rangiku was taken by surprise.

Soon they were in what Rangiku assumed to be an area that Nel lived in. It was huge, actually made up of several rooms and hallways, and it all appeared to belong to Neliel. They stopped suddenly, and Neliel let go of Rangiku's wrist. She looked at Rangiku, her eyes narrowed and serious as she put a finger to her lips.

Rangiku was surprised by the expression. She had never seen Nel with such a serious and scary expression before. Before she could speak, Nel snapped her fingers quietly. Instantly, the space in front of them began to rip open, as if someone unseen was tearing the very air itself.

"Quickly, come on!" Nel said, pushing Rangiku through without another word. Nel followed last. "There's not much time, it will close soon!" she said. She waited for as long as she could, but no one came, and she, too, stepped through the Garganta. Just as it started to close, she turned her head in time to see a flurry of white robes, and a hand reach out to keep the Garganta from closing completely.

Rangiku landed hard in the Real World. She blinked several times and looked around, and behind her, Nel appeared, stepping calmly from the portal. It was in the middle of the night.

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked in disbelief. Nel only looked at her, and suddenly wrapped her arms around the shinigami's shoulders, embracing her.

"Nel will miss you, Rani," she said quietly. "You were my friend. But hearts cannot survive in Hueco Mundo, Rani. Nel knows this." Nel pulled away from Rangiku, who was still confused. "Nel is a being without a heart. Nel's brothers and sisters, Dondochakka and Pesche, all of us.. we are creatures without hearts. Our hearts died long ago, but we still live."

Rangiku's eyes were wide as she listened. Silently, Nel reached around and pulled the second katana from her belt and handed it to Rangiku. "My zanpakuto is my power. Gamuza is also my soul. Is Rani's the same?"

"It is," Rangiku said softly, smiling as she reached for Haineko. "It pains me to be separated from it."

Nel smiled sadly and stood up. "I'm glad I don't have to do it myself," she said softly as the Garganta behind her started to open again, making Rangiku tilt her head, wondering what she meant. She hugged Rangiku one more time.

"Thank you, Neliel," Rangiku said, returning the embrace. "Please, be careful. Watch out for Nnoitra, Nel."

Nel nodded. "Thank you, Rani. For showing Nel what having a heart is like." With that, the arrancar turned to enter the Garganta. "I will be careful."

Rangiku slid Haineko into her sash, and turned around. It looked like she was in Karakura Town. "Perfect! I just have to find Orihime or one of the others! This worked out nicely!"

"What worked out nicely?" said a voice behind her. Rangiku gasped and turned around, moving her hand to the hilt of her zanpakuto as another person stepped calmly out of the Garganta.

"Captain! Captain Kurotsuchi!" shouts began ringing out through the Research and Development Lab. "We have detected two familiar reiatsu, and an unusually strong one with them! I-I've never seen anything like it!"

Kurotsuchi walked up to examine the monitor. "Hmm..." The captain narrowed his eyes and turned to Nemu, who was, as usual, behind him. "Inform Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki that we have detected Vice-Captain Matsumoto's reiatsu in Karakura Town! We have also detected the traitor's as well!"

Nemu nodded her head. "Yes, Mayuri-sama." The Lieutenant disappeared, and Mayuri turned back to the screen.

"Run diagnostics on that other reiatsu! I want to know who, or what, the hell it is! And what about the other familiar one? Can't you discern any sort of pattern to it to tell me who it is!?"

"I-I'm trying, Kurotsuchi-taicho! But whoever it is is keeping their reiatsu carefully monitored!"

"What!? Rangiku has been found!? When? Where?" Hitsugaya looked at Nemu, demanding the answers to these questions.

"She has. Our monitors picked it up just moments ago. I came here first by order of Captain Kurotsuchi."

Hitsugaya slammed his fist into the desk in front of him. "Damn. Very well. Continue on, I will inform those in Karakura right now!"


	12. Discovery

The phone rang, alerting Kon before Ichigo. Kon jumped up to the desk and grabbed the phone before turning to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Hey, Ichigo!" Kon shouted, but Ichigo did not wake. "Dammit, Ichigo!" the Mod Soul said again, before throwing the still ringing phone at the sleeping teen. His aim was true and it collided with Ichigo's skull, and then fell to the floor.

Ichigo jumped straight out of bed, screaming. When he saw the culprit, he grabbed the stuffed lion around the neck. "What's the big idea, throwing that thing around like that!?"

"Well, he wouldn't have had to if you had woken up," said a voice at the door.

Ichigo turned around. "Rukia!" Sighing, he threw Kon on the ground and picked up the phone, which was still ringing. "Hello?"

"Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki!" the voice was Hitsugaya's. "Squad Twelve has detected Rangiku's reiatsu! Please follow the directions to the coordinates I'm sending you, and be on the lookout for the other person that's there!"

"Sure thing," Ichigo said, and hung up. Just then, his and Rukia's phones beeped, and they both showed the same coordinates.

"Let's go," Rukia said, swallowing a gikon.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku demanded, preparing to draw her zanpakuto. "Don't think you can take me back so easily!"

"Take you back? My, my, Rangiku, why would I ever do a thing like that?"

Rangiku's eyes widened, then narrowed again. "What about him?" she asked darkly, nodding to Ulquiorra. "Why's he here?"

Gin turned around to see Ulquiorra, and then he shrugged. "I dunno. Guess he wanted ta come along." He turned back to Rangiku and disappeared. Before she could draw her sword, he appeared in front of her, and placed his hand on top of hers. "Please don't, Rangiku," Gin said softly. Matsumoto looked in his face to see that he was not smiling. His face seemed sad, similar to how it had when he first took her to her cell in Las Noches.

Involuntarily, she relaxed, and Gin smiled, but it was a sad smile. "That's more like it." Ulquiorra stood by, watching with interest. Gin cupped Rangiku's chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. Without saying anything, he pulled her close to him, taking her by complete surprise. He held her tightly, and it was not long before she buried her head in his shoulder, her hands on his chest, clutching at his uniform.

The embrace lasted for what seemed like an eternity, Gin pulled away just enough. The two looked at each other, and then, in an action that surprised Gin more than anything, Rangiku pulled his head to hers, and captured his lips. Finally, when they broke, Rangiku looked at him pleadingly.

"A proper goodbye this time, Rangiku," Gin said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't give it to ya before."

Rangiku shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Just come back to Soul Society with me!" she said, frantic. Behind them, Ulquiorra cleared his throat. They both looked at him, Rangiku throwing him a look of hatred.

Gin shook his head. "I can't Rangiku. And I can't tell ya why, either.." He started to turn around, but she held his arm.

"Why? Why can't you tell me where you're going, and why?"

Gin placed his hand on hers and gently lifted it off of his arm. He turned around, his back to her. "I just can't." With that, he started to walk away, and Ulquiorra reopened the Garganta.

Rangiku started to follow him. "Gin! Please don't go! I'll go with you, wherever you will go!" Gin stopped, and turned his head to the side. The look on his face was more painful than any she had ever seen. It stopped her in her tracks.

"So long, Rangiku. Maybe next time.." It was only then that she noticed Ulquiorra was gone. She felt a sudden pain in the back of her neck, and then everything went dark.

Ulquiorra looked down at her, then back at Gin. Then, walking around Rangiku, he walked towards the Garganta. "They will be missing us soon," Ulquiorra said calmly. Gin nodded, and they stepped into the portal. It started to closed on them just as Ulquiorra noticed forms running towards them. He looked at Gin, and finally Rangiku one last time before the Garganta completely disappeared.

_Heart..._

"Rangiku! Rangiku!" Rukia shouted as she was the first to reach the Vice-Captain. She knelt down. "She's alright, she's just unconscious." The shinigami looked up as Renji, Ichigo, and Orihime came. Ichigo had protested about Orihime, but Rukia insisted, in case Rangiku was injured.

They caught up, and looked up as the last bit of Garganta disappeared. "What was that?"

"Whoever was here, they left in a hurry," Renji said.

"Come on, let's get her to Ichigo's house! Hitsugaya-taicho should be here soon!"

"Gin."

The voice was cold and dangerous. Gin stood before Aizen, his foxy grin there, as always.

"Tell me what you were doing in the World of the Living, with two Espada, and Matsumoto-san?"

Gin shrugged. "Dunno." Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"It's my fault, Aizen-sama!" Neliel shouted, kneeling before him. Gin looked at her in surprise.

"Nel was tricked! I believed the shinigami willing to pledge her loyalty! In order to do that, she said she would prove her loyalty!"

Aizen leaned forward. "So you decided to take her to the Real World, in order for her to prove this?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen! But she tricked me! Commander Gin noticed our absence, and brought Ulquiorra after us!"

Aizen looked at the three. "Is this true?" Gin only smiled, but Ulquiorra bowed.

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

"And I suppose that the reason you left Matsumoto-san was because others showed up, and rather than fight them, you withdrew."

"Tha's about the size of it," Gin said.

"Neliel Tu," Aizen said. "While I am pleased with your efforts, you took a prisoner to the world of the Living. You will be punished. Gin, stay here after the others leave." He said, dismissing the two Arrancar.

Nel and Ulquiorra looked at Gin, then bowed to Aizen, and left. "I hope you're prepared, Gin."


	13. Crushing Defeat

A few days passed. Rangiku was brought back to Soul Society accompanied by Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki. At first, she was sent to the infirmary, and when Unohana-taicho declared her fit, she was sent back to her division, but not at first.

"What can you tell us of these Arrancar?" Hitsugaya pressed his Lieutenant.

Rangiku looked at him sadly. "They.. are powerful. It's hard to express." Matsumoto looked down at her half-eaten food. Certainly her appetite had improved slightly since coming back home. She was relieved to be back, but...

_"So long, Rangiku. Maybe next time.."_

The look on his face was so sad, so hurt. She sighed. _That's the thing... I hate most about you._

A knock came at the door, and Hitsugaya looked up. "Enter," he said, and the door opened, revealing Kira. They looked at him, and Rangiku smiled.

Aizen sat before Nnoitra, a knowing smile on his lips. Nnoitra stood below him, looking up at him with a sneer.

"You know what to do, Nnoitra. I'm sure you can find someone to help with this." Aizen's statement was just that- not a question or query, a command.

Nnoitra nodded and his smirk grew. "Of course I can."

Nel sighed. "Huh... Pesche? Dondochakka...." The game was, however, getting old. "I wonder where those two went..." she said quietly. Her stomach rumbled, and she put a hand on her cheek again. "I sure am hungry..."

Her boots clicked again as she walked around the corner, and to her surprise, faced Nnoitra, who was hoisting his scythe lazily over his shoulder.

"Sup?" he asked, grinning.

"You again..." Nel replied.

"Looking for something?"

Nel closed her eyes. "That's none of your business." She started walking past him, then stopped. "Carrying your weapon out in the open is just a threat. If you want to appear strong, keep it hidden while you're walking around." Nnoitra smirked as she kept walking. Suddenly, an explosion sounded, causing Nel to jump backwards in surprise. When the smoke cleared, she gasped, and her eyes widened.

"Pesche... Dondochakka...."

"M-My gravest apologies, Nel-sama.." Pesche said, struggling to speak. Nel's eyes were still wide as she looked up at a cool Nnoitra.

"You completely tore off their masks, didn't you?" The two Arrancar faced each other, and Nnoitra swung his scythe, Nel, however, blocked it easily. "You hurt two people very dear to me, and you're going to pay for it!" she said threateningly.

_I'm sorry, Rani, but I won't be able to follow your advice... All of my friends are gone.._

Nnoitra and Szayel Apporo looked over the wall at the fallen form of Nel and her Fraccion. "She turned into a kid?" Nnoitra said in disbelief.

"How interesting," Szayel said. "I've never seen this phenomenon before."

Ulquiorra watched the fight from around the corner. When Nel was thrown off the side, he closed his eyes, and left. When he turned the corner, he stopped, facing a not so pleased looking Gin.

"You coulda stopped him, Ulquiorra. I thought the coward's way wasn't yer way?"

Ulquiorra regarded him coolly. "It was Aizen-sama's orders. Regardless of how I felt about Neliel's position I was not about to have the same happen to me."

Gin shrugged. "Always out fer yourself then. If that's the case, and ya knew what Aizen might say, why'd you come along as well?" At this, Ulquiorra started walking past Gin.

"Because I wanted to know...what having a heart might be like."

"And did you learn?"

Ulquiorra turned to Gin, watching him carefully. "I know that having a heart makes you weak around that person. That's why you risked what you did to save her."

"Now what're ya talkin' about? It's exactly as Neliel described it."

The Arrancar sighed and closed his eyes. "And that's exactly why she's lying at the bottom of Las Noches, and we are not."

AN:

Okay, so I know some of you have been asking what's gonna happen to Nel? Well, you may have realized by now that my story takes a lot of actual events in the show for timeline and plot purposes. I originally planned something else, but I thought it would work out just as well if I told my version of Nel's fall from the Espada!

I just want to say- there's only two chapters left in Wherever You Will Go, so I hope you enjoy the ending I have cooked up, which is more of a transition from this story to the sequel!


	14. Heart's Hole

_Ichigo lay on his bed, holding his head. "Dammit.." he said in a low voice. It was never going to stop. It was getting harder and harder to control, and Ichigo knew that, without Shinji telling him. "If this keeps up..."_

If this keeps up, what!?  
_  
Ichigo gasped and sat up. "You!"_

Are you trying to scare yourself, Ichigo? You're so easy to figure out! When I'm done with you, you'll be even more scared! I'm going to get closer and closer to you.. And not just day by day, oh no, it's going to happen much faster than that! See, I'm even closer to you now than I was a moment ago! And I'm going to keep getting closer and closer to you, until I swallow you up. And then... you'll disappear.. Things aren't turning out well for you, are they? See ya around...

_Ichigo could not escape the voice, and he felt in his heart that the words were true. His eyes were wide. "What should I do?" he asked himself quietly. "This can't go on like this."_

_Suddenly a knock at his door sounded. "It's me. Karin." Came the muffled voice. Ichigo replied, and in walked his little sister, who stared at him._

_"I know... I know you're a Soul Reaper!" she said at last, taking Ichigo by surprise. Then he laughed._

_"I'm a.. Soul Reaper. That's.. that's ridiculous! Soul Reaper? I think you've finally lost it Karin!" Then, a heavy reiatsu descended on the two of them._

_"Ichigo."_

_"Sorry, I don't have time for this now," Ichigo said, and started to leave, but Karin held him back._

_"Where are you going, Ichigo?"_

Soul Society had just recieved word that Arrancar were sighted in Karakura Town. A small group of shinigami were selected to go to Karakura Town and assess the situation.

Hitsugaya looked around, crossing his arms. The team was... less professional than he would have liked. Rangiku came over to him.

"Why am I always assigned the World of the Living missions?" Hitsugaya asked in a low, annoyed voice as his Lieutenant put her elbow on his head like an arm rest.

"Don't sweat it, Captain! It's because you're so good at handling humans!" she said in such a cheerful manner that Toshiro clenched his teeth. "They just love children, so you'll fit right in!"

"Matsumoto....." he said through his clenched teeth. "Are you sure you're ready for a mission so soon?"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I don't wanna be left behind with such a juicy mission! Besides I've got info that most of Seireitei is not privvy to!" Hitsugaya sighed. She did have a point. She was held in Hueco Mundo for several weeks, so even though she did not see very many of the enemy, she did see a little, and could bring valuable information if it came to fighting.

"Alright then! Let's go!"

"Hold on just one minute, Captain Hitsugaya." The group turned around to see Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake walk towards them.

"Head Captain!" they all said in unison. Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, and the others immediately knelt to the ground, and only Captain Hitsugaya remained standing.

"Captain-Commander, Captain Ukitake," he said in greeting.

"Before you depart, there are a few things we need to discuss about the power level of these Arrancar," Ukitake said, his eyes passing over Rangiku.

It was not just Ichigo who felt the spiritual pressure. In another part of Karakura, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado felt it as well. They were the first to arrive on the scene, barely making it in time to save Tatsuki from one of the Arrancar's assaults.

Ulquiorra said nothing of their appearance, but stared for a long while at the red-haired young woman who appeared. The Arrancar watched as the man who came with her told her to run. _Foolish._ Ulquiorra thought to himself as he watched the girl run.

After that, everything happened so fast. Orihime turned just in time to see Chad flung away like he was nothing. She gasped and put Tatsuki down.

Suddenly the larger Arrancar spoke. "Ulquioorrra! What about her? Is she trash...?"

Ulquiorra watched her for a long moment. He could not, for some reason, help it. Her hair caught his attention more than anything. It was that same orange that Rangiku had.. maybe.. a bit darker. Such an unusual color...

He remembered the events of the past several weeks, since Rangiku left. He knew what happened when one did not follow orders. He knew what would happen. Finally he closed his eyes. "Yes..." he said, "She's trash." Yammy laughed. As he approached her and began his attack, Ulquiorra heard her whisper something.

Suddenly a triangular shield formed between her and Yammy. Ulquiorra watched it all, taking it in with increasing interest. Then, she called out another name, and a shield was placed around her friend's arm, which immediately began to heal.

_No_, Ulquiorra thought,_ it is not the power to heal. But is something I have never seen before..._

"You're a strange human... aren't you?"

"What do you want to do with her, Ulquiorra? Maybe we should take her back to Aizen to show him this weird healing power she possesses."

Ulquiorra saw the fear in the girl's eyes. An image of Gin and Rangiku appeared in his mind. _Hearts cannot survive in Hueco Mundo. We are creatures without hearts, but we still live._

"No," Ulquiorra said at last, "that won't be necessary."

AN:

I think I shall end this one here. One last bit before the story's end! If you don't recognize it, this is the part of episode 114 or roundabouts, when Ulquiorra and Yammy invade. This chapter gives a little bit of hints as to what's coming up in the sequel. I absolutely love GinXRan, but their story is ended for now... and a new one is beginning.

Thanks everyone for the review and the kind words on my story! I'm really happy that you have enjoyed Wherever You Will Go, and I hope you enjoy the next!


	15. Epilogue: Night and Day

Shortly after the shinigami's appearance, Ulquiorra noted two more unexpected arrivals. Between the two, his unfortunate partner Yammy became the victim of a severe thrashing, all the while Ulquiorra watched coolly, his attention on the young man whose spiritual pressure was not only shaky, but highly unstable.

_At its lowest, it is insignificant_, Ulquiorra mused to himself, _but at its highest it is more powerful than even my own._

The green eyes continued to go between the young woman and the shinigami, who seemed hell-bent on protecting her. _She must be his heart_, Ulquiorra thought. He sighed. It was so confusing to him, much more than it should be. He decided that, no matter the cost, he would have to learn more.

His opportunity, would no doubt come.

Soon, Ulquiorra took Yammy, now short one arm, thanks the the shinigami, and together the two returned to Hueco Mundo to report to Lord Aizen. Ulquiorra's mission was, in his mind, complete. He had decided that the shinigami he was sent to evaluate was not worth killing.

But the human woman with strange powers intrigued him. The Arrancar who showed little emotion showed interest in her, and only her. He had the ability to visit the world of the living at will, and so his evaluation was far from over.

Gin Ichimaru walked down the empty hall, passing by the room where until just recently Rangiku Matsumoto was its occupant. Without thinking about his actions, Gin automatically stopped in front of the door. He could still feel small traces of her reiatsu, but they were all but gone now.

The rogue shinigami turned around to face the door, looking at it with longing. Slowly, he reached a hand out to the handle on the door, only to stop himself from touching it. After a moment of thought, he finished the action, turning the knob and entering the room. A dark and silent night met him once more.

He entered the cell and closed the door behind him. Once safely concealed from sight inside, Gin raised a slender, pale hand to his head, and with his back against the door, slid down to the ground. A side of him that he could never show forced its way out as he placed both hands on his head, covering his face from view.

"Rangiku..." he said quietly. As he lifted his head, he noticed something in the room that did not quite belong. The corner of pink cloth peeked from underneath the small cot where she had slept. His curiosity peaked, Gin moved towards the cot, and took the pink corner in his hands. He gasped, suddenly remembering the last time he saw Rangiku. Her scarf was missing. Slowly, he pulled out, noticing that it came easily, unfolding as if it had been placed there specifically for him.

Gin smiled and clutched the precious object. Rangiku's reiatsu was strong in it, and why not? She wore it everywhere. Although, mingled with hers, though barely noticable, was Neliel Tu's.

"So you were the one who placed it out of sight?" Gin continued to hold the scarf. "Thank you." Gin's usual smile returned as he hid the scarf in the sleeve of his robe. Standing up straight, he walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

_So long, Rangiku. Maybe next time._

As Hitsugaya's company prepared to leave, Rangiku fingered the pink scarf she wore. Her last one was lost, but she could get more. She wondered what became of it. With a longing look on her face, she gazed up to the bright blue sky of Soul Society.

_Gin_..._ Can you survive such eternal night_? Rangiku sighed, suppressing her feelings and keeping them concealed. Of course he could, if he had to.

"Rangiku!" she heard Renji shout. Suddenly she turned, her face happy and bright.

"Coming! Hey, don't leave without me!"

"Then stop daydreaming and get over here!"

"You're all so mean!" she pouted. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

Without further wait, she rushed to meet the others. Limiters had already been tattooed on their bodies before they arrived in the World of the Living. But their trip to the Real World was a short one. When they arrived, Rangiku was pleased to see it was still daylight. She smiled, shielding her eyes from the bright summer sun.

The fox thrives at night, but the chrysanthemum needs sunlight to survive.

AN:

Well, that is it for _Wherever You Will Go_! The Alternate Universe story is not finished, however! It is merely changing gears! I cannot promise it will be up anytime soon, but its sequel, _Heart_, is in the works now!

Thank you everyone who stuck with it to the end! I hope I stayed true to the characters natures and did not stray too far from their design! I further hope that my story was not too farfetched in the Bleach world, and that it was as realistic as fanfiction can be without straying from Tite Kubo's original story. In the future, I hope my stories will continue to be as well-recieved as this one was!


	16. Wherever You Will Go: Author's Note

Author's Note:

To readers of Wherever You Will Go,

Thanks again for reading this story! I have begun writing Heart, WYWG's sequel story! If you would like a continuation of my AU story, check it out!

~ Ryhan


End file.
